


Take Control

by coockie8



Series: Rick/Merle/Daryl [6]
Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/uke Daryl, Dominant Uke, Light Bondage, M/M, sub/seme Merle, submissive seme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle's acting odd, Daryl thinks he's mad at him so goes to see him and work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Sexual intervention. I lied; there's going to be multiple of these, but they can be stand alone fics so I'm not making them chapters.

Daryl had noticed Rick leave Merle’s cell, and hadn’t paid it much mind until he saw Merle come out a little while later with a slight limp. It had been 2 days since then and Daryl couldn’t keep his mind off it; what had happened in there? Merle wasn’t acting the same anymore; he was more aggressive, kept more to himself than normal, and on top of that he’d taken to completely ignoring Daryl. The younger Dixon was beginning to think that Merle was angrier about his little escapades with Shane, Glenn and Rick than he was letting on.

"Hey, Merle?"

He started as he walked into the others cell. Merle looked up at him

"What?"

He barked. Daryl flinched and chewed his lip; maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

"Are… Are you okay?"

He forced out. Merle scoffed

"I’m fine,"

He snapped. Daryl flinched again and whimpered quietly

"Are ya mad at me?"

He breathed. Merle frowned

"Why would I be mad at you?"

He sounded genuinely dumbfounded. Daryl blinked

"Well… You’ve been in a real bad mood lately, and I thought it was ‘cause I slept with Shane, Glenn and Rick,”

He explained. Merle chuckled coldly; like he was trying too hard to sound happy, and sat up

"It ain’t you, baby,"

He assured. Daryl felt a huge wave of relief at that and he sighed

"Oh, okay…. Then what’s botherin’ ya?"

He asked; now more curious and worried than scared. Merle shook his head

"Nothin’ you gotta worry ya pretty little head over,"

He assured. Daryl whimpered and sat down on the edge of the bed

"Please,"

He pleaded. Merle sighed in defeat; he never could resist Daryl’s big, puppy dog eyes

"Just somethin’ officer friendly said, is all,"

He assured. Daryl frowned

"What did Rick say?"

He wondered. Merle chuckled nervously

"He had me talkin’ about dad, and what he used to do to us. ….. Me,"

He shrugged. Daryl chewed his bottom lip; Merle reached over and rubbed his scarred stump against Daryl’s cheek

"Ssh, babe; ya worry too much, I didn’t say anythin’ ‘bout you,"

He assured. Daryl looked down

"That ain’t what I’m worried about; I talk about it, with you, but I talk about it. You never even talk to me; yer own brother, about what he did to you,"

He explained his concerns. Merle smirked

“‘Cause ya got yer own shit ta deal with, ya don’t need mine too,”

He explained. Daryl leaned forward and pecked his brother on the lips

"But I wanna deal with it; you help me deal with mine,"

He whispered. Merle’s smirk faded before he pulled Daryl into a choking kiss, when he pulled away Daryl was breathless. The younger male rested his head on Merle’s shoulder and panted to catch his breath

"Thought you were gonna eat me for a second there,"

He joked breathlessly. Merle chuckled

"If I only could, little brother,"

He purred. Daryl whimpered at that

"God yes,"

He moaned. Merle snickered and nipped and Daryl’s neck

"Ya horny?"

He asked. Daryl nodded before pulling back

"Can I ask ya somethin’?"

He started. Merle shrugged and nodded, Daryl blushed deeply

"Did’ya sleep with Rick?"

He asked. Merle smirked

"Yeah,"

He chuckled. Daryl let out a tiny, hurt whimper

"Oh. … Okay,"

He mumbled. Merle frowned

"What’s wrong, babe?"

He worried. Daryl shook his head and forced a smile as he crawled into Merle’s lap; Daryl was the pet, not Merle. Merle could sleep with whoever he wanted.

"Nothin’,"

He assured. Merle kissed Daryl’s neck

"Ya sure, beautiful?"

He asked. Daryl nearly melted at the nickname

"Yeah, I’m sure,"

He purred; grinding down against Merle’s growing erection. The older Dixon shrugged and continued nibbling on Daryl’s neck

"Whatever ya say,"

He gave in. Daryl whimpered; so he wasn’t satisfying Merle? He’d just have to try harder to be a good pet then. Merle sucked on the sensitive spot on Daryl’s neck; causing him to mewl before pushing Merle away

"Wait. … Let me take control; just this once, Master,”

He purred. Merle cocked an eyebrow as he was pushed onto his back

"Alright,"

He agreed warily. Daryl leaned down and nibbled his neck before sitting back up and pulling off his shirt

"Yer pet must not be satisfyin’ ya if ya need to sleep with someone else; and bottom,"

He purred. Merle snickered

"So that’s what this is? I should cheat on you more often,"

He purred as Daryl rubbed his butt against Merle’s erect cock. Merle groaned and humped up against Daryl’s butt

"Yer my pet tonight, big brother,"

Daryl purred. Merle smirked

"As long as it’s still my dick in yer ass, I’m fine,"

He groaned. Daryl smirked

"I have no intention of fuckin’ ya, don’t worry,"

He assured while pulling Merle’s shirt off. Daryl grinned at the site of Merle’s perfectly toned body before nipping at his chest. Merle breath and grabbed Daryl’s head; only to have Daryl pin his hand to the bed and cuff it to the bars. Merle tugged on it; a surge of arousal rushing through him

"Just don’t drop the key down a drain,"

He joked. Daryl giggled

"I won’t,”

He assured. Merle relaxed and stared up at Daryl as the younger male stripped himself of his jeans before perching himself back in Merle’s lap. Merle jerked his hand to try and grab Daryl’s thigh but was stopped be the handcuffs. Daryl had his knee firmly planted on Merle’s stump so he couldn’t use that either. Daryl smirked and pulled Merle’s pants off, he chuckled

"What’s with yer resentment to underwear?"

He laughed. Merle shrugged

"Ain’t got time fer that shit,"

He explained. Daryl giggled and rubbed his butt against Merle’s erection, Merle groaned and jerked his hips upwards, Daryl slapped his thigh

"If you don’t hold still; I’ll have no choice but to tie you up completely,”

He cooed. Merle smirked

"I’ve taught you well; maybe a little too well,"

He chuckled. Daryl hummed while kneeling in between Merle’s legs and teasing his tongue along the head of his shaft. Merle tensed and groaned

"Oh fuck,"

He gasped. Daryl smirked; time for a little revenge. He clipped the cock ring around the base of Merle’s dick and snickered when he flinched

"You little,"

He growled. Daryl smirked before sucking the head into his mouth and massaging the slit with his tongue. Merle shivered and pulled on his restraints

"Oh fuck, Daryl,"

He groaned. Daryl pulled back to blow cool air on the moist head, Merle pulled on the cuff; causing it to cut into his wrist. Daryl nibbled on the tip before moving down and nibbling down the side before sucking one of Merle’s balls into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue.

"You. …. Little tease,"

He panted. Daryl pulled away and smirked

"Yup,"

He giggled before taking Merle’s shaft into his mouth. Merle moaned and bucked his hips; Daryl used his hands to hold him still and sucked harshly on the heated flesh. Merle panted heavily and knocked his stump against Daryl’s head

"Stop teasin’,"

Merle whimpered. Daryl pulled off and moved up to kneel over Merle’s head

"Eat me,"

He purred. Merle smirked as Daryl lowered his entrance to Merle’s mouth, the older male gladly sucked on the tight pucker. Daryl flinched and whimpered

"Oh, Merle~!"

He moaned; humping slightly and pushing down on Merle’s face. Said man chuckled slightly and shoved his tongue into Daryl while jerking his hips up as a reminder. Daryl whimpered and leaned forward; taking Merle’s shaft into his mouth and sucking. Merle hummed as tongue fucked Daryl’s ass; humping up into the smaller male’s mouth. He loved the taste of Daryl; didn’t matter to him walked part he was licking. Daryl pulled of Merles shaft and cried out; pulling away to sit up and grind down on Merle’s face. Daryl blushed and felt embarrassed but couldn’t help himself as he continued to gasp and mewl while he ground and humped; to Merle, it was the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced.

"Merle, I’m gonna cum~!"

Daryl mewled. Merle continued to lap at his hole before shoving his tongue as deep inside as he could reach and suckling on it. Daryl arched beautifully and came with a loud cry before slumping over and panting

"Slut,"

He commented while getting off of his brother’s face. Merle winked

"Yup,"

He chuckled. Daryl wrapped his hand around Merle’s shaft and squeezed; it was engorged and an angry red, almost purple. Merle hissed on contact and jerked his hips upwards. Daryl smirked; might as well make use of his slicked hole. He positioned himself over Merle’s length and impaled himself on the restricted member. Merle moaned and bucked upwards

"You bitch,"

He panted. Daryl whimpered and started grinding against Merle’s hips; the head of his brother’s engorged member rubbing against his prostate. He panted and whimpered from m the gentle friction; he knew he could get off on this, but Merle needed a lot more movement to get off. Daryl grinned and started bouncing on Merle’s cock; causing the older male to groan loudly and pulled against the cuffs

"God dammit little brother,"

He nearly whimpered. Daryl yelped when Merle’s dick slammed into his prostate; he wanted it harder and faster, but he was already at his movement limit. Daryl wasn’t the best rider, seeing as he didn’t get much practice. He leaned over Merle and unlocked the cuffs

"But I still wanna be on top,"

He panted. Merle smirked and grabbed Daryl’s hip; forcing him down harder and faster as he jerked his hips up to ram into the younger man’s prostate. Daryl nearly screamed

"Fuck yes; just like that!"

He cried. Merle groaned when Daryl clenched around him

"Hey; show yer big brother some mercy and take that damn cock ring off, will ya?"

He moaned. Daryl shook his head

"Not till ya beg,"

He mewled. Merle let his head fall back

"I. …. I don’t. …. Beg,"

He whimpered. Daryl let out a loud, throaty moan as he clenched around Merle’s dick again. Merle groaned

"Oh fuck, fine! Please, let me cum, please!"

He groaned. Daryl snickered and reached below himself; unclasping the cock ring and tossing it aside. Merle moaned loudly as he came deep inside Daryl; throwing the younger Dixon over the edge a second time. Daryl fell forward onto Merle’s chest and panted

"That was fun,"

He chuckled. Merle laughed

"Agreed; I’ll have to let you take control more often,"

He breathed. Daryl shot up with a huge grin on his face

"Really?"

He asked giddily. Merle smiled

"Really,"

He promised. Daryl flopped back down

"I’m gonna hold you too that,"

He sighed sleepily. Merle rubbed his back

"I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was fun.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
